Stay
by tetsia.howard
Summary: Death isn't always permanent... is it? Written for a facebook writing prompt. B26, character death, gore, mild language.


"Ushishishi... The prince loves... His Froggie..."

"Bel, keep your eyes open... Don't do this, Bel, c'mon..."

There was nothing to be done... Fran knew it, but... "BEEEEELLLLLL!"

The rest of the Varia were drawn by the unearthly yell and ran towards it. They'd never heard Fran so much as raise his voice, but when they crested the pile of rubble, he was screaming, tears streaming down his cheeks as he cradled Belphegor's body in his lap. Luss ran down to help, but he could see immediately that it was hopeless; the Storm's lower half was completely crushed under a pile of rubble.

There was no discussion. No consensus, no order. They moved as one, surrounding the Mist and the Storm. Levi and Lussuria lifted the heavy boulder from the blond's body and Xanxus pulled him out. Squalo had his good arm around the teal-haired illusionist, holding him up. When the boulder fell with a bang, they all turned towards the setting sun, Bel's body carried by their boss and Fran's limp form cradled by the shark. Luss and Levi flanked them, providing cover as they took off towards home.

* * *

In the days that followed, Fran spoke to no one. He silently wandered through the mansion as if it had been him who'd died. At night, they could hear him crying as they passed his room. No one dared approach him except Luss, who could often be heard having a one-sided conversation with the grieving illusionist.

* * *

The day of the funeral dawned bright and sunny. All of Vongola had turned out for the event, and the Varia made an intimidating showing. As they stood by the graveside, listening to a priest drone on about rewards in heaven, Lussuria cried quietly and even Squalo's eyes were tinged in red. They knew there'd be no heavenly reward for them, no matter what the priest claimed.

Everyone lined up to pay their final respects to their departed comrade. Roses, all the deep red that Bel preferred, littered his coffin lid. Fran stepped up after everyone else. His frog hat fell into the grave and he dropped to his knees, sobbing with his face buried in his hands. Squalo simply picked him up, carrying him away from the grave, and his lover's body.

He stayed in bed that day, emerging the next day around lunchtime. His face held it's normal blank expression, and his monotone sarcasm was back, though it lacked some of its bite. He ate lunch and dinner with them, headed to bed at his normal time, and nothing was heard from him at night.

* * *

After a couple weeks, Xanxus called a meeting. They were now short a Storm, and that had to be rectified. Though no one really wanted to think about it, they all knew they couldn't afford the luxury of being short. Through the meeting, Fran said nothing and left as soon as he was dismissed. Xanxus told Squalo to pick a handful of Storm subordinates and test them. He didn't care, as long as they were Varia quality.

That night, the entire assassination squad was awakened to the maniacal 'ushishishishi' they had thought was gone. Everyone rushed out to the hallway and saw a bright flash of silver and blond dart around a corner. "KaaaaCHING!"

Racing around the corner, they were met with the bloody sight of half the Storm subordinates, mutilated almost beyond recognition. Bits and pieces of them dripped from the ceiling and slid down the wall. It smelled like a charnel house and even Xanxus had his nose wrinkled in disgust.

"VOOOOIIII! What the fuck happened?!" Squalo stared at the mess for a second before barking orders, sending Levi and Luss off to check the lower perimeter and sending Fran to the battlements to check for illusionists and intruders. They scurried off to obey him, but no one could deny their ears and eyes... Was Prince the Ripper back from the grave!?

The searches turned up nothing, and Varia Mansion was on high alert. At 8 in the morning, after posting extra guards, the assassins all went back to bed, tossing and turning as they attempted to obtain a little bit sleep.

* * *

The next few days had a 'walk on eggshells' kind of peace. They all knew something had happened; something for which they had no explanation. Nothing else occurred though... Levi went so far as to suggest a shared dream. Xanxus promptly shot at him for being ridiculous, and the matter was dropped again.

A week later, they were once again awoken by the signature laugh of the psychotic late Storm. This time, as they opened their eyes, Bel was standing over their beds, his knives fanned out in front of him. The soft sounds of knives splitting flesh were the only things heard, until the insidious 'ushishishishishi' floated through the air.

* * *

2 days later

Mukuro and Chrome stood at the large door to the Varia Mansion. Chrome trembled slightly, and she opened her mouth to warn her master, but he simply held up a hand. "I know..." Tridents at the ready, the elder illusionist opened the door and pushed his way inside.

Chrome immediately covered her nose, making a small sound of disgust. The house smelled horrible... the sickening sweet stench of decay floated in the air. Mukuro motioned for her to stay behind him. He had heard voices. Stalking forward, he whipped the door to the common room open... and gaped.

The first thing they saw was the elite Varia assassination squad. Chrome almost ran to them, but the male Mist grabbed her arm, dragging her back. There was something off about the way they were sitting, and how quiet and still they were being. As the two slowly made their way to the center of the room, they saw a sight that actually stopped the breath in their lungs for a moment.

Fran was sitting in the middle of the common room floor, a small smile on his face. The Varia members surrounded him like some macabre tea party... All of their throats had been slashed.

Mukuro stepped forward carefully, trying not to startle the teal-haired illusionist. "Fran. Little one... come here." He held out a hand, trying to lure his student over. Chrome's hand covered her mouth and her eye was full of tears... what had happened to him?

"Ushishishishishishi… pineapple peasants should stay away from the Prince's Froggie." Chrome couldn't help the small shriek as the supposedly dead Varia Storm walked into the room from a back door.

Fran blinked and looked over at them. His normal monotone was in place as he tilted his head. "Shishou... Chrome-nee... What are you doing here?"

"We need to leave this place, little one." Mukuro's voice was calm, almost soothing as he stared at the blond Prince. He shouldn't be here…

"The Froggie is staying with his Prince." Bel walked over and wrapped an arm around Fran's waist. The smaller illusionist leaned back into him, closing his eyes. "Ara, Shishou… I want to stay with the Varia."

Chrome whimpered softly. "Fran… please… come with us…"

He looked over at her and shook his head, settling back into Bel's arms. "No, Chrome-nee… I'm happy here."

Belphegor smirked at them triumphantly, tilting Fran's head up to kiss him softly. When the teal-haired Mist turned to fist his hands in Bel's shirt, the blond wrapped an arm around his waist, grinning widely as he pulled back.

Suddenly, the room was a flurry of motion. Chrome was screaming and something hot and sticky was sliding down Mukuro's face, blurring his vision. It took him a minute to realize that it was blood… and that Fran was on the ground, being held by Bel. The blond looked up at him, his smile fading slightly. "The Froggie wanted to be with the Prince…" A single tear slid down his cheek as he faded into pale blue mist.


End file.
